Love Is A Camouflage
by Frrreak
Summary: A girl Gideon saved 25 years ago needs his help again. He doesn't count on her being kidnapped by a different unsub or one of his former collegues falling hard for her. Reid/OC; Drama/angst/crime/romance
1. Remembering The Past

Supervisory Special Agent Jason Gideon sat in his office looking over paperwork. He was good at what he did with the FBI, although he tried to not let all the death and horror get to him. In order to counter-balance all the negativity he keeps photographs of every person he's saved in his office. It reminds him of why he took this job, brings positive energy, and helps keep him from drowning in the horror. His phone rang grabbing his attention. The man on the other end of the phone was someone he knew. Someone who helped him keep tabs on one particularly special young lady. Agent Gideon knew that one day this phone call was to come but it still didn't ease the the bad feeling inside. He scribbled down all the information he needed. Upon hanging up the phone he received another phone call. This time it was from Agent Strauss, his old boss from the BAU asking him to rejoin the team to take this case. Once that phone call was finished he sat back down in his chair to relive the events of 25 years ago.

Agent Gideon was just starting his career with the FBI. He wanted to do more than what the local police could do. He wanted to really help people, to put the bad guys away. Although in his training he was told to prepare himself for all sorts of things, children always held a special place for him. His superiors had decided that the new case would be a good starting point for the newest agent. They flew into Dallas, Texas and promptly headed to Mesquite. It was a large suburban city which is somewhere between 15 and 35 miles from Dallas, depending on which sides of the city you are on and trying to get too. On the plane to Dallas the agents were briefed on this case. Since it involved a small toddler, Agent Gideon felt a pressing need to make things right.

A young mother, approximately 28 years old, had gone missing leaving her almost 4 year old daughter alone. She hadn't been seen for about 4 days. The child had somehow gotten out of the house and began wandering around aimlessly. Child Protective Services had been called anonymously, by a neighbor another agent concluded, and described the state of the poor child. She appeared dirty like she hadn't had a bath in weeks, was too thin for a normal child, and was wearing a diaper that looked like it hadn't been changed in days. It was also stated that the child had feces running down her leg from the over-filled diaper. It broke Agent Gideon's heart to hear this innocent child was so poorly taken care of.

The mother was assumed to have been kidnapped. The agents talked about who would abduct the mother and leave the child alone. Obviously the mother was the object of the Unsub's attention. When they arrived, the group went directly to the local police station to be briefed on the mother and family. It actually shocked Agent Gideon to hear that this woman was a severe drug addict, often selling her body for the drugs she so desperately craved, and had a habit of leaving her child home alone while she retrieved her drugs.

As the FBI was in the middle of their investigation, and the child was at the hospital receiving medical care, the mother and her boyfriend arrived back at their home. Apparently the pair had gone off in a drug induced haze leaving the defenseless child alone. It angered Agent Gideon greatly! Agent Gideon was sent to the hospital to talk to CPS to make sure the child hadn't been abused in any way. What he was told shocked him more than anything he'd been told yet. They looked from time to time at the poor child as the doctors asked her questions. The child locked eyes with him and he gave her a warm, friendly smile. From then on out her eyes never left him unless he was out of sight.

Agent Gideon talked sweetly to the young girl trying to make her feel better. He knew she would never remember him and that was OK with him. He knew in his heart he'd never forget this poor girl. This was the whole reason he wanted to be an FBI agent in the first place, to help people like this girl.

The mother, even after discovering she was pregnant, decided to continue her drug use. Unfortunately for her fetus all the drugs she did passed on to the developing baby. The child was born addicted to such drugs as heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine, and ecstasy. Her doctors explained that she would have to go through a rehabilitation program as well as counseling. She didn't have the social skills that other children of her age did because she was isolate from others and because of her addictions. CPS promised Agent Gideon that they would get her into a special home for drug-addicted children that dealt with these sort of issues. They offered various types of therapies that would benefit the child. CPS told the FBI agent that among art and play therapy, they also offer speech therapy and psychological and psychiatric counseling. They would get her all the help she would need and help mold her into a productive member of society. Agent Gideon made the CPS agent promise to keep him informed of how she was doing.

The mother was taken into police custody as well as her boyfriend. She was sent to a facility that dealt with drug addiction as well as mental disorders. Agent Gideon was informed the mother was sentenced to stay in the facility for the next 25 to 40 years. He thought about the young girl from time to time and was happy to receive letters and pictures of her like the CPS agent promised him. She was doing well, from what he read in the last letter he received.

"Jason! It's good to see you again. Strauss told me you were coming back for this case." Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner stated, shaking Agent Gideon's hand

"Nice to see you too Aaron. Has everyone been briefed?" He asked

"Not yet. I was waiting for you since you know more about this." Agent Hotchner replied as they walked to the briefing room

Agent Gideon greeted his former colleagues cordially as they got down to business. He told the group about the mother and stated that she had severe anger issues, primarily focused on her daughter, and also suffered from Psychotic Delusions. She placed all her blame of how her life turned out and the bad things she did on her daughter. He neglected to tell the group about how he kept in silent touch with the police detective who worked on the case with them on how the girl was doing. Unceremoniously, Agent Hotchner announced _'Wheels up in 30'_ making Agent Gideon take a deep breath.

He was afraid that since her mother had been released "on good behavior", she would come after her innocent daughter. When they arrived in LA where the girl, now a woman, now lived they headed to the police station. Apparently she had been receiving threatening notes for the past few days, from what the detective that had been assigned this case, informed the group of agents. It was as he feared. The mother was going to come after her daughter.


	2. I know you!

The FBI quietly stormed a run down brick house in a poor part of town. With their guns drawn, they walked through each and every room in the house. The last room they came to was the bedroom. Agent Gideon's heart began to race, afraid of what was behind the bedroom door. Agent Morgan swiftly opened the door and all members of the team stormed in. For once they were stunned, and in a good way.

They stood in silence and watched the woman who was sound asleep on her bed. She was laying on her stomach in a pair of pink boy-shorts and a white belly tank. They could hear her moan slightly every so often. Every put their guns away and just stood there watching her sleep. She suddenly rolled over onto her back as if sensing their presence and then sleepily sat up. She looked around the room to see 6 strangers in her room. However her eyes fixed upon Agent Gideon.

"Miss? I'm FBI Agent Hotchner. We understand that you might be a fixation for a stalker." Agent Hotchner told the young woman, although her eyes never left Jason Gideon

"I know you." She stated, staring at the older agent, "I know your face."

"Miss Callahan, we have much to talk about. Can we go somewhere safer to talk?" Agent Gideon asked her

"How do I know you?" She questioned, feeling a sense of Deja'Vu

"I'll tell you everything you need to know once we get you somewhere safer." Agent Gideon told her

Without acknowledging the other agents, she slid off her bed and opened her closet. Digging through her clothes she finally decided on a black and red lace corset, a floor length black skirt with o-rings all around it, and a pair of black leather boots with o-rings around it.

Entering her living room she found the agents spread around looking at what she reluctantly called home. The youngest of the group was the first to notice her standing in the doorway watching _them_. She took his breath away although he would never admit it to anyone else in the room. He cleared his throat making Agent Gideon stop and look up. He found the young Doctor staring intently at the young woman who was in grave danger. Giving them another moment or two for this mutual staring contest, he finally told the group they were ready to go.

She was escorted to a very swanky hotel to which she was given a Presidential Suite. Agents Gideon, Doctor Reid, and Agent Prentiss stayed with her so that Agent Gideon could tell her all he knew about her mother and her mother's old boyfriend. He asked Agent Prentiss to order breakfast to be brought up for everyone while he began with how he came to know the young woman.

"Miss Callahan..." Agent Gideon started

"Astiah. Please call me Astiah." She interupted

"Ok. Astiah, as I was saying when we came upon you we believed your mother to have been murdered. Several days into our investigation she showed up with a drug dealer." Agent Gideon began, making Doctor Reid furrow his brow

"That's where I know you! All these years I've dreamt of your face and I thought I was going crazy!" She interjected

"I'm suprised you remembered my face." He stated with suprise

"I never knew why your face always appeared in my dreams." She quietly replied, looking down

Agent Prentiss returned stating breakfast would arrive in less than 10 minutes. She took a seat next to Agent Gideon. Doctor Reid sat next to her with his body turned towards her, listening to everything she said, watching her body language, taking in her natural beauty. He asked a few questions to better help the older agent understand things. Doctor Reid found her voice almost angelic. Astiah nearly jumped out of her skin when there came a knock at the door. Agent Prentiss cautiously opened the door, revealing a cart full of food.

Agent Gideon continued telling Astiah about his investigation of what had happened to her when she was so small as the foursome ate breakfast. She was almost in tears as he painfully described how she was found and what was discovered about her situation. Although the agents were trying to be objective, it still tore at their heartstrings to hear what the older agent was saying. As he was wrapping up what he had to say, Agent Prentiss began asking her questions about the notes she had been receiving lately.


	3. Kidnapped

As the group talked about the notes she was getting there came a knock at the door. Agent Prentiss got up to answer it. Astiah wasn't paying attention when the female FBI agent returned holding a plain envelope. She handed it to the young lady while the men watched. Astiah very cautiously opened the envelope, fear beginning to take hold. Inside was another letter. This one was telling her that when he got her, she would never be seen again. The unsub never explicitly stated he was going to kill her but that was was what was between the unspoken lines.

Tears sprung to her eyes making Doctor Reid immediately pull her into his side in an effort to comfort her. Agent Gideon and Agent Prentiss exchanged glances as the youngest agent held the young woman against him. Agent Gideon picked up the letter that Astiah had dropped on the living room table and looked it over. It was menacing and very apparent to the agents that the unsub wanted to exercise control over the young woman. Agent Gideon's phone rang so he excused himself to take the call. Astiah watched him walk out into the hallway leaving the door slightly cracked. Once she had pulled herself together, she pulled away from the young Doctor and gave him a weak smile. The rest of the team arrived shortly thereafter. Agent Prentiss formally introduced Astiah to the rest of the agents.

"I understand you received another letter here at the hotel?" Agent Hotchner asked

"Um, yes." She timidly replied, unable to look him in the eye

"Can I see it?" Agent Rossi asked

Astiah nodded towards the table as she looked at the floor. The team talked about leaving one of them with her at all times and for her to stay at the hotel if at all possible. After debating for a little while it was decided that the good Doctor would stay with her while the team conducted their investigation. Agent Hotchner asked her a few more questions as they tried to get a better understanding of the unsub. Agent Gideon promised they would find the unsub and keep her safe.

2 days had passed since their initial meeting, or re-meeting in Agent Gideon's case, and she was still receiving letters every morning. On the evening of the third day as Doctor Reid and Astiah were walking back to the hotel the hairs on the back of her neck began standing on end. She whispered that something was wrong. As she was walking past an alley, with Doctor Reid walking on her left to make sure nothing happened, a man walked past them. He was wearing a nice business suit so Doctor Reid didn't feel he was a threat. That was until they were forcefully pushed into the alley. Astiah hit the ground and the doctor fell on top of her. Before either person could do anything their attacker hit the doctor over the head with a metal baseball bat that he had hidden on the left side of his body. Their attacker quickly made his way to Astiah and injected her with a strong hypnotic into her arm. Once they were unconscious he dragged them to a van that was parked in the alley.

* * *

Astiah woke up very groggy, dizzy, a bit nauseous, blurred vision, and confusion. She tried to look around but she found it very difficult. Closing her eyes she hoped her symptoms would go away. However she drifted back into a slumber. When she awoke again, she was still a bit dizzy and confused but the rest of her symptoms had disappeared. Sliding out of bed, she began looking around the room she was in. It was pretty tastefully decorated, almost like a middle class home, with burgundy and cream colors. The bed was four-poster queen sized there was a dark cherry armoirwith matching dresser and mirror, side tables on either side of the bed, an end table next to a cream colored lounger in the corner. The soft carpeting was cream with a burgundy rug at the end of the bed. There was a dark cherry bookshelf filled with a multitude of books on various subjects, by various authors and genres. There was a 37" flat screen TV with a DVD player on the dresser. There were black and white lamps on the end tables.

She quietly made her way into the bathroom. It was nicely decorated as well, with tanned stone tiles and black and white marble counter tops. The bathtub and shower were separate. The shower had frosted glass doors. There were 2 sinks, presumably for the husband and wife, as well as a toothbrush holder between them which held 2 unused toothbrushes and a tube of toothpaste. The bathroom was immaculate and looked as if it had hardly, if ever, been used. There were 2 different towels on the towel rack. She cautiously walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. The carpeting was burgundy and the walls were cream. As she made her way down the hallway and entered the living room she suddenly remembered that Doctor Reid had been with her when they were attacked. Were was he? Upon entering the living room her question had been answered. He was sitting up on the couch with his shoes off, which were sitting next to the end of the couch, he seemed disoriented and confused much like she had.

"Doctor Reid? Are you OK?" She quietly asked making him snap his head towards her

"I should be asking you that." He chuckled nervously

"I'm not sure what's going on!" She replied, taking a seat next to him

"Neither am I. Whatever happens I'll keep you safe." Doctor Reid told her, "And call me Spencer."

They sat in silence contemplating the seriousness of their situation. Sometime later the front door swung open. Their captor strolled in and stopped, taking the time to look around the room, and then stared at the pair sitting on the couch. He grinned sadistically. He told them that they were to do as he instructed and that they wouldn't be hurt. Afterward he told the pair that they had groceries outside to bring in and for her to start planning dinner for her husband. He told Doctor Reid that he would be going to work everyday and that his briefcase was outside with the groceries. He then turned around and walked out. They quickly got up and followed him, both wondering what kind of captor would allow their captives out of the house? Much to their surprise the house they were "living" in was actually confined in another building! Their outside was turf grass with fake flowers and bushes all around like a real yard might have. There were several bags of groceries, so much that it took both of them at least 2 trips each, as well as the briefcase that was promised to Doctor Reid.

The pair put up the groceries like any normal married couple would and then sat back down on the couch. The sat in silence for a while again as they thought about their new predicament. Doctor Reid suddenly turned his body towards her.

"He wants us to play out his fantasies of a perfect married couple. He most likely came from a broken, if not abusive, home." Doctor Reid explained

"What happens after that? After he's done with us playing out fantasies?" Astiah questioned, nervous to hear his answer

"Let's not talk about that right now. We need to comply with him as best we can." Doctor Reid replied, trying to keep her fear and nervousness to a minimum


	4. Playing House

Astiah had fallen asleep on the couch so Doctor Reid moved to the recliner to allow her to stretch out. As she slept he went over and over everything his team had discussed about this unsub. He wasn't sure their captor was the unsub his team was looking for. He was sure, however, that he needed to gather as much information about this unsub as he could and somehow convey his information to the team.

Simultaneously he had to protect Astiah as much as he could. He watched her as she slept, noting how she seemed to be having a nightmare, and wishing he could have done a better job and keeping her safe. It was his fault that they were here, after all, and knew that if something happened to her it was on him. He shouldn't have let her talk him into leaving the hotel for dinner but her dark, pleading eyes he just couldn't resist.

She woke up with a start, sweat beading off her forehead, heart racing. It was the same nightmare she'd been having since she was a small child. She never knew what it meant but even to this day it still frightened her. Looking around the room her eyes landed on Doctor Reid. Suddenly she felt _less frightened_, almost _safe_ with the young doctor. Astiah took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself even more. Before he could ask her about her nightmare the front door slammed open.

"Good afternoon. Have you decided what's for dinner?" Their captor questioned

"I...uh, was thinking... um, spaghetti with a nice dinner salad and, uh garlic bread." She stuttered nervously

"Sounds good. I'm sure your husband will enjoy such a good meal. There are board games in the cabinet over there that you are to play after dinner." The captor instructed them

"Can... can I ask a question?" She asked quietly

"**I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE**!" The captor yelled angrily, strutting over and back-handing a shocked and scared Astiah

"Leave her alone! It's not her fault we don't know all your rules!" Doctor Reid stated loudly, trying to turn the unsub's attention away from Astiah

The unsub walked over and hit the doctor, knocking him to the floor. Doctor Reid did his best to defend himself, not wanting to invoke any more anger from their captor, as he was repeatedly hit. Just as suddenly as he angered he calmed again. Taking a deep breath, he told the pair that he would be back at bedtime and that there were movies in the TV armoire and unceremoniously left them alone again.

"Oh my God, Spencer are you OK?" Astiah asked as she quickly made her way over to him

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He questioned her, moving her face to look at her bruising cheek

"I'm OK. Let's get you into the bathroom so I can clean you up." She told him

She held onto him as they slowly walked into the downstairs bathroom. She made him sit on the toilet (the seat was down) while she dampened a washcloth to clean up his poor face. He watched her intently as she delicately dabbed and wiped his face of the dirt and blood. Once that task was done, she looked at him carefully to make sure he didn't need any other medical services. She ran her hand down his cheek before collecting herself and giving him a nervous smile. He followed her back into the living room where she was looking through the movies to find something decent to watch before she started making dinner.

* * *

Doctor Reid complimented her on her culinary skills which made her blush slightly. Not many people complimented her on anything but there was something more in what he told her. She began clear the table and as he was helping her carry the dishes to the kitchen the captor came in stating that the wife was responsible for cooking and cleaning and that the husband shouldn't handle the dishes. The trash was his responsibility, as well as mowing the grass, fixing whatever might be broken around the house according to their captor. He slapped Doctor Reid to accentuate his point.

She looked down feeling very submissive. All she wanted was to get out of this alive and if she had to fake being a 1950's wife then so be it. She wasn't sure how much more of poor Spencer getting beat up she could take. He was just trying to keep her safe and if she hadn't insisted on going out of the hotel for dinner then they wouldn't be here. If something happened to the FBI agent then it would be on her. Satisfied that the kitchen was spotless, she went to find Doctor Reid. He was looking at the various games that were there.

"Well we have quite the selection to choose from. Do you have any preferences?" Doctor Reid asked her when he noticed her presence

"Uh, do we have any cards?" She asked

"Let me check." He replied, giving her a warm smile, "Yes we do. What do you have in mind?"

"Gin Rummy. If you know how to play." She replied

"Ah, yes. Shall we play then?" He asked walking to the couch with the cards in his hand

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked

"Some orange juice would be nice." He told her before she walked away

He shuffled the cards until her return. She handed him a tall glass of orange juice and then found herself a comfortable spot at the other end of the couch. She watched as he masterfully shuffled the cards and then dealt them out. As they played, although they relaxed just a little, their situation still remained in the back of their minds. They didn't talk too much as they played. Close to 11 o'clock the front door slammed open again. Astiah jumped slightly.

"It's time for bed." Their captor exclaimed


	5. Forced Intimacy

**THERE ARE SOME DARK PARTS TO **

**THIS CHAPTER. RAPE/SEXUAL ASSAULT/ABUSE. THERE'S YOUR WARNING.**

Doctor Reid and Astiah exchanged nervous glances. The captor threw a red lace nightie at her and a pair of black silk boxers at him. They looked at one another again as he ordered them back into the bedroom. Her nerves began to get the better of her and she felt herself beginning to shake. Doctor Reid just stared at their captor trying to memorize anything and everything about him. If they were able to escape what he remembered would be useful information.

Astiah walked ahead of the men with Doctor Reid directly behind her. He felt it was better for him to be between her and their captor. Once they were in the bedroom, their captor told her to go into the bathroom and change into her nightie. While they waited for her, he made the FBI agent light the 2 candles that were next to the dresser mirror and then change into his boxers. Doctor Reid was beyond nervous at changing in front of someone else.

Astiah nervously emerged from the bathroom and couldn't look either man in the eye. She felt incredibly exposed and most certainly not in the mood for what she feared was about to come. She was instructed to lay down on the bed on her side. She vigorously shook her head no. He slapped her hard across the face for the insubordination. Silent tears began to streak down her cheek and it broke Doctor Reid's heart.

"Lay down! Married couples are intimate! You can't be intimate standing up!" Their captor yelled loudly making both Astiah and Doctor Reid jump

"We... we can't be... intimate! We hardly know one another!" Astiah pleaded, starting to understand that their captor was forcing her and the FBI agent to have sex

**"YOU'RE MARRIED! MARRIED COUPLES HAVE SEX! NOW GET TO IT!"** Their captor demanded

Astiah and Doctor Reid stood where they were which angered their captor even more. He began slapping Astiah over and over again causing Doctor Reid to run over and beg him to quit hitting her. Astiah couldn't quit crying as their captor pushed her onto the bed. Reid pushed their captor away from her, earning a few hard hits himself. Their captor then pushed the young doctor on top of the still crying Astiah

**"F**K HER... NOW!"** Their captor demanded

"I...I can't... uh, you know... with someone watching me. It's distracting." Doctor Reid tried to calmly explain as he rolled off of the shaking woman below him

"I'm not leaving until I know you'll be intimate. I'll know." Their captor stated

"Then, um, just stand in the shadows of the doorway. If I can't see you in my peripheral vision then it'll be easier." Doctor Reid tried reasoning

He waited until the unsub did as he asked. Looking over at the shaking and still crying Astiah he took a deep breath.

_"Maybe we can fake this. I won't, uh, violate you if I can help it."_ Doctor Reid whispered to her

_"I'm scared Spencer."_ She replied, looking up into his chocolate eyes

_"I know, I am too. We'll get through this. We just have to work together."_ He told her

Suddenly their captor couldn't wait any longer and he intervened. Much to their dismay they realized there was no way they were going to get out of this. Their captor was going to make sure they "went all the way" as most people would put it. Doctor Spencer Reid, however, was terribly frightened at the prospect of having sex with anyone. He was, after all, still a virgin. He had never found anyone he felt close enough to, to go that far with. Feeling that he was this unsub's surrogate penis made him even more nervous and uneasy.

Astiah began crying again when they heard the cock of a gun. The unsub forced them to strip naked. Both were shaking badly, not wanting this to happen. All Doctor Reid could say was _'I'm sorry_' over and over again as the unsub forced him to violate the very woman he was sent to protect. When the young, inexperienced doctor began he knew that they would both be traumatized about this. He wasn't too sure about things.

**"FASTER. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ENJOY IT!"** The unsub yelled unhappily

Doctor Reid was doing his best to accommodate the unsub while at the same time doing the least amount of violating to the poor woman beneath him. He finally reached his climax and the guilt overwhelmed him. The unsub wasn't satisfied with how things had turned out and proceeded to drag Doctor Reid out of bed. The poor doctor did his best to block hit after hit until the unsub got tired of hitting him.

Just for good measure, he began hitting Astiah again as well. The unsub told them that if they couldn't act like a proper married couple then he would dispose of them. Astiah broke out in a fresh wave of tears as he kicked Doctor Reid, told them they were to sleep like a married couple, and then walked out.

"Are... are you... OK?" She sniffled

Doctor Reid nodded his head but she knew he was lieing. Slipping back into the nightie, even though it didn't hide much, she helped the agent back onto his feet and led him into the bathroom. She began cleaning him up as best she could. Most of his injuries were bruises so it didn't take her long. When she was finished she turned and headed back into the bedroom. She dutifully turned down the covers so they could climb into bed.

"How are couples supposed to sleep?" He suddenly asked as he slipped into his boxers again, as well as his white t-shirt, and hoped he didn't sound pathetic for asking such a stupid question

"Cuddled up together usually. They wrap their arms around one another. Sometimes the guy will lay on his back while the girl will rest her head on his chest and wrap their arms around each other." She told him

"OK." He replied, climbing into bed

He laid on his back so she took that as her cue. She scooted over and rested her head on his chest.

Very cautiously she draped her arm over his stomach and once he had adjusted to the feeling of a woman this intimately close to him, he wrapped her up in his long skinny arms. They stayed silent for a long while, both unable to sleep.

"You know I wouldn't have done that if I didn't have to." Doctor Reid quietly stated

"I... I know... I can't, I just..." She started as she fought back the tears

"It's going to be OK. Maybe this will be the worst of it. He just wants us to play out his perfect family fantasies. I'm really sorry." He replied, hugging her tighter


End file.
